


What Dreams May Come

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Horror, Mental Illness, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	What Dreams May Come

_The chains dug into grey flesh as the Inferius struggled against the spell. Ginny's wand, still pointed at it, shook slightly. The eyeless thing both horrified and fascinated her. It had been a woman, whether young or old, she couldn't tell. Earth clung to its grey skin. Perhaps it had been dug up._

Red hair still clung to its head.

The thing opened its mouth, and to her shock, it spoke in a thin wailing voice. She suddenly realised who it was.

'Help her! Please!' Molly cried at the healers, who could only shake their heads. Ginny wouldn't stop screaming.


End file.
